A Demons Realm
by Blairia
Summary: Sebastian x Ciel depression, Sebastian refuses to take Ciel's soul and doesn't want him to end up in the depths of hell, What will happen to the lone Phantomhive?
1. Confession

A Demons Realm

Warning this fanfiction will contain sexual content and dark themes.

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

It was late winter and the sky sparkled with stars, the bitterness of the wind and the stone bench beneath him was causing shivers to rake his small frame, the lasting effects of success lingered around him, he had after all, achieved his revenge.

~ Was it worth it? ~

He saw Sebastian leaning closer and closer. With each blink he saw what remained of his life, his manor burned to ashes once again, his fiancée left alone in tears, england left without a guard dog to the underworld. He closed his eyes, awaiting the blissful end, though he would never be with his parents, he had accepted that already. The moment he had summoned the demon and taken the offer of escape, of prolonged life, he had also accepted the consequences. His breath was even, he wouldn't struggle, he wouldn't even flinch.

~ This is the end ~

Soft lips pressed against his own.

~ ? ~

They continued to linger there, moving carefully. A cotton gloved hand came to rest over his cheek, caressing the pale skin that was soon tinted in a light shade of pink.

Then there was the feeling of air being pulled from his chest, It ached slightly. Then there was pain.

~ ... ~

Sebastian suddenly pulled away. A frustrated sound escaping his lips, followed by a sigh.

"I can't" he spoke, obviously agitated.

Ciel opened his eyes. Staring at his surroundings, at the flustered demon looking down at him, his scarlet orbs flashing with anger.

"What?" Ciel replied dryly

"I can't take your soul" he sighed, running a hand through his raven hair.

Ciel just looked at the demon incredulously

"Sebastian.. Just do it already" he said irritated at the demons statement.

Sebastian just turned, walking away swiftly and with demonic speed he brought his closed fist to the ground, cracking the elder stone beneath his feet. He continued this, bringing his hand to the ground over and over until the cracks spread to the bench Ciel perched upon.

Then he returned, crimson eyes darting across to the boy.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Ciel" he empathised his name to make a point.

Hearing his name, spoken by Sebastian in those deep undertones of his voice sent a shudder through his body.

Ciel was tired to say the least. He had spent nearly three years fueled by his internal anger and need for retribution. He couldn't bring himself to even argue with the demon before him.

Instead he just sighed.

"Would you prefer if I jumped from a cliff?" he countered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"... No, I would prefer if you lived" Sebastian spoke quietly

This caught Ciel off guard entirely. Sebastian had been waiting for this moment for as long as he had and now that it had finally arrived he couldn't bring himself to take his life, let alone his soul.

They just stared at each other as moments came and went, as minutes then hours it seemed had passed by.

Sapphire and purple orbs staring into scarlet ones. Neither made a single movement.

Ciel was exhausted, he felt as if he hadn't slept for days and before he knew it his eyes were shut, allowing the darkness to envelop his small form.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

Ciel had closed his eyes, his breathing evened out, he had lost conciousness. He collapsed upon the side of the stone bench, his hand loosely draped across his face, as if attempting to shield himself from the cold breeze that ruffled his cyan grey hair.

~ Ciel.. ~

Sebastian was frustrated to say the least. He had thought he had passed this, had passed emotions entirely. Especially over humans. Not after before..

He took a deep useless breath, trying to calm himself, demons didn't need air but it had become a habit to breathe over the last few years.

He just stood there silently for a few minutes, looking at the unconcious form, his 'master'.

Both of them had known that the master, servent titles were indifferent to their situation, Ciel may have bought Sebastians services with his soul, however the demon could over power him with ease, he could have broken the contract at any time should he have deemed it unworthy of his time.. but he didn't. He had followed each and every order that had passed Ciel's lips. Those.. soft, pinkish cheeks, flustered. Sebastian could have devoured him at any moment.. but he didn't. Why. Why didn't he? if he had wanted his soul so badly he could have killed him and taken it. He had lied and told himself it was because he had wanted to complete the soul, let it have it's revenge and taste the delicious success that came with it. What would he do now? What _could_ he do?

He couldn't bring himself to send the boy to hell, not after everything they had been through. If he couldn't take his soul and he couldn't kill him.. there was only one option left.

~ I suppose this isn't farewell after all.. Ciel ~


	2. Ambush

notes : Super excited for this story because its going to include dark themes and so of course this shall be rather out of character for Sebastian and Ciel, thank you for the follows and reviews, ~ Blaire.

Continuing shortly after the previous chapter

Ciel Phantomhive Pov

Ciel stirred softly in his sleep, small moans escaping his lips as he tossed and turned.

Sebastian stood close by watching him carefully, still dressed in his uniform though his silken tie was loosened and his coat unbuttoned, the butler didn't know what else he could do, but wait and see Ciel's reaction..

Ciel shuffled abruptly and then he awoke, seeing the moonlight streaming through the curtains, it glowed, offering the slighted of light to see by.

It only took a moment for Ciel to see the pale figure that hovered near him, though he didn't address him, instead he took in his surroundings.

The room he inhabited was decorated in different shades of black and grey. It held polished white and crystalline furniture, it was by far like nothing Ciel had ever seen and something about the place was bothering him, it was clear by his disturbed expression. Something felt wrong. Where was he?

"Ciel?"

He ignored the use of his name, what did it matter anyway?

"Where.. am I?" he spoke, still ruffled from sleep.

"That's a rather.. difficult question to answer.." Sebastian responded lightly

"Well?"

"You see, I was in quite the predicament for, I couldn't take your soul.."

Ciel just stared blankly at the demon, he was confused to say the least.

"I couldn't have you suffer in the depths of hell.."

Sebastian sighed as he moved to open the curtains that sparked silver in the dim light, revealing the reality that Ciel didn't want to face..

He could clearly see through the pane of crystal, into the sky that lay behind, it was a water colour of purple hues and with beams of white light dotted here and there with threads of silver. Then to complete it was a crescent moon, which was similar to what Ciel was used to, it was rather comforting. However it was un natural, it was what would happen if Elizabeth played God. Ciel did have to admit it was rather beautiful.

There was one issue however, this wasn't England.

"Sebastian.. Where are we?" he repeated slightly stunned from the sight before him.

He took a moment before responding.

"We are in the realm of demons, my lord. This place in particular is called Etheria"

Ciel wasn't surprised, though he was disorientated, he felt as though something was suffocating him and he was reminded of a corset. It held him, bound tightly in strings of gold.

Then all of a sudden it was too much, he couldn't breathe.

In a flash Sebastian was beside him, a hand caressing his porcelain skin in a cotton gloved hand. But it was too late, Ciel had fallen carelessly into the mist of blissful darkness.

Sebastian Michaelis Pov

~ Why.. Why did I do this? I knew this would happen.. Yet.. ~

He sighed, his crimson orbs sparked feral as he turned away from the boy and made his way to outside.

~ I've been gone _far_ too long.. ~

Ciel had allowed himself to fall under the influence of another demon, usually they would stay clear from Sebastian, knowing the consequences, though it had seemed they had forgotten.

Which was clear as a lone figure approached the manor, chestnut hair falling in tangles about his shoulders, accompanied by green hues and rough cheek bones.

Sebastian wasn't in the mood, as he strode forward, confronting the fellow demon.

"Why if it isn't the 'Black death of London' You've been gone for so long now I had thought you had become one of them" he laughed, a loud booming sound that echoed around the empty space between them.

"What are you doing here, Frederick?"

"Just planning to have a taste of your dear little kitten" he smiled, a sour line forming about his lips that were cracked and bloodied around the edges.

"Over my dead body"

"That could be arranged.."

Sebastian made the first move, eager to have this over with so he could return to his masters side, he had discarded of his gloves, leaving them forgotten upon the dusted pathway.

At a demons speed he was behind the intruder, using his arms as a choke hold and dragging his ebony nails across his cheek, leaving streaks of scarlet.

It was a deadly warning and Frederick understood, as he fumbled free before bounding away into the orchard that surrounded the manor, far enough that Sebastian was appeased slightly.

He had returned inside only to find no sign of Ciel, he had just disappeared, vanished into thin air.

It had been an ambush.


End file.
